Fall for You Again
by Bear90
Summary: It's been two years since Lily had seen her. She is tired of this heart ache. If she could only find her and tell her how she felt. If only she knew how much she meant to her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Hannah Montana or any of its characters.**

Fall for You Again: Chapter 1

She sat there watching the brunette from across the club. She couldn't take her eyes off her. The way she swayed her hips to the beat, the way she closed her eyes as the music blared, the way her hair fell perfectly, the way she knew every line to every song….she was beautiful.

The song changed and the blonde moved from her bar stool and made her way across the dance floor headed straight for the brunette beauty. As she quickly approached she thought through her next move. Should she just walk up and say hello? Should she just start dancing with her? It would not be anything new to the brunette. The blonde had watched person after person walk up and start dancing with the brunette without the dancing girl even giving it a second thought. She just continued to dance with her eyes closed. The blonde quickly decided to just start dancing with her.

She kept time with the brunette's hips. Every dip, every roll, every grind, they were in sync. The song came to an end and the DJ started to announce something. As he started talking the brunette spoke without turning her head.

"You're a great dancer…." She said to her unknown partner.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." The blonde responded.

Right then the brunette stopped dead in her tracks. She was almost afraid to turn around. That voice…it was so….familiar. She took a sharp inhale and turned slowly as if she was afraid of the view behind her.

The blonde waited, eyes fixed on the brunette. As her ocean blue eyes met baby blue ones….."Hello Miley" she said with a grin.

"Lily….."

They stood outside the club, both women just staring at each other. It had been exactly 2 years and 4 months. Lily had been counting. After a few more moments of silence Miley spoke up.

"Why are you here Lily?" She asked with a harsh tone.

Lily's eyes were fixed on Miley's still as she responded, "I came to find you."

"Why? You haven't spoken to me in years. Why now?" Miley asked.

"I miss you Miles." Was all Lily said.

Miley quickly looked away so her friend from childhood would not see her cry. Sure, Lily had seen her cry before, but never over her. She couldn't let her see that. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Lily hung her head, "I know I hurt you Miles, but…."

"But what?!" Miley yelled at the blonde, her face now stained with tears and ruining her make up. "But you're sorry? Is that it?! You think you can just apologize and me come running back to you?!" She fought off another lump in her throat.

"Miley that's not fair and you know it! I told you how I felt. I told you everything. I let you have your time but you decided to use me to see if you wanted this. Then you ran off to Paris. Paris! What was I supposed to do? Just forgive you when you showed up on my doorstep after you had ripped out my heart?" Now Lily's eyes began to water.

The girls stood there once again in silence, staring at each other. After the anger died down Lily spoke again. "You left me. I couldn't handle it. Sarah was there. She talked to me, helped me through it, she was a good friend."

"She seemed like she was more than a "good friend" in your shirt…" Miley quickly spit out.

"Okay fine! You want to hear a confession? Here it is. You left me. I was lonely and hurting. She was there. I was going to fuck her. I had some fun with a rebound and you just so happened to interrupt that. Happy?!" Lily's temper was rising once again.

"….you were going to? I thought that….."

"Exactly! You thought! You never asked me! You never let me explain! You ran off back to Paris and wouldn't answer my calls or text."

"Lils…."

"No! You don't want me around? Fine! Don't worry. I'll be on the next plane out of here. Goodbye Miley. Have a nice life." With that Lily started running down the road.

Lily walked down the pier contemplating the events from earlier that night. She looked at her phone, 2:47 am. "How could I have been so stupid?!" She thought to herself. "To think that she would ever take into consideration how I felt was simply stupid."

As she felt her anger rising again her phone rang. She knew exactly who it was by the ringtone. "Hey Oliver." She answered.

"Hey Lil, how ya doin?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"Then why are you still in Malibu?" He asked cautiously.

Lily thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm just hoping she will realize what she means to me and at least call."

The line was silent for a moment. Then from Oliver's end came a voice coated with regret. "She has."

Lily stood awestruck. "..M..Miley?"

"I'm so sorry Lily. I didn't know what to think when I saw you at the club. I was feeling like I was falling in love all over again as I was being ripped apart. I know I hurt you but you have to understand where I was coming from. What was going through my mind….Lil?"

The line was silent.

Just then there was a knock on the door to Oliver's apartment. He opened it to find Lily standing there, phone in hand, gasping for air.

"Lil?" Oliver asked with concern.

Miley turned to look from where she was sitting crying. Lily walked in and straight over to her.

"I did consider how you felt. I considered it for an hour before I decided to approach you at the club. I knew exactly how it could have turned out. I just wish you would have considered how I felt. I love you Miley. I love you so much that I flew from New York to take a chance and find you. I came across the country to try and win you back. I can't stand living one more day without you. Do you understand that? I can't stand to sleep one more night without you beside me. I can't do it. I've spent two years trying to figure out a way to move on and get over you, but after everything I can't seem to find a single way. You are what I want. You are what I need. If I leave Malibu and you're not mine then I pray for the plane to crash so I don't have to live through this heart ache anymore. I can't do it Miley. I can't. I….."

She was suddenly silenced by two perfectly plumped lips pressed to hers. She wrapped her arms around the woman kissing her. They both leaned into the kiss as it became more passionate. As they both pulled away Lily opened her eyes to find those same baby blue eyes she had only dreamed about for the past two years looking into her own.

Finally Miley found her voice through a tear stained face.

"I'm yours."


End file.
